


Pumpkin Pride

by ThoughtaThought



Series: Pumpkin Paradise [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Growing up together, Alternate Universe - Pumpkin Farmers, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Architect!Dan, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Farmer!Phil, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Like they meet when they're kids, M/M, No Angst, Phandom Reverse Bang, Phandom Reverse Bang 2020, Pumpkins, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, They're still very gay, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and very much in love, for equally perplexing reasons, for some reason, it's really fluffy okay, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die, like... you're not ready for the fluff, pumpkin farmers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtaThought/pseuds/ThoughtaThought
Summary: Phil's family runs a Pumpkin Patch on the outskirts of a small town. The Howells move into the house next door (but this is the country, so it's like... half a mile away) and Dan grows up hanging out with the Lesters. Each chapter is a moment in their life as they grow up and get together with absolutely zero angst. From 1996-2023.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Pumpkin Paradise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933426
Comments: 59
Kudos: 56
Collections: Phandom Reverse Bang 2020





	1. Summer 1996

**Author's Note:**

> Here have 5 chapters of basically just straight fluff. Jk there's nothing straight about it, but it is v fluffy. 
> 
> This is my submission for the Phandom Reverse Bang and I'm really proud of it! All my love and appreciation to [Divy](http://holyjesusonatricycle.tumblr.com) for creating the amazing artwork for this fic and [ilikestopwatches](http://ilikestopwatches.tumblr.com) for being the bestest beta to have ever betad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan: 5  
> Phil: 9

“Ready.”

Dan places a foot on the pedal poised high in the air, ready to be pushed toward the pavement whether it be his victory or defeat.

“Set.”

Phil’s fingers go white where he grips his own handlebars as Martyn lifts his grandfather’s stopwatch, thumb poised to press-

“Go!”

There’s a scrape of rubber against pavement as they both push off and start pedalling down the empty country road: the only one that’s been sealed with tar, perfect for racing. Phil is to his right and just ahead of him. Phil’s bike is bigger to accommodate his growing frame, but Dan pushes his smaller legs to spin his smaller wheels faster, shifting gears as he picks up speed.

They’re coming up quickly to the place they’ve agreed to turn. The pavement is pushed out on one side to where the Howell’s postbox stands, surrounded by a brick frame. Dan hugs one edge and breaks at the last moment, swerving as sharply as he dares. Phil yelps as Dan’s bike crowds close to his and past him, back toward the figure of Martyn standing next to the line of trees that starts at the edge of the Lester’s property and is their finish line. Martyn is still small in the distance, but hopefully close enough for Dan to keep his lead on Phil.

He stays shifted up and stood to push through the increased resistance, ramping up his speed as quickly as his little legs would go. Just a little further…

“Hurry up, Dan! He’s right behind you!” Martyn shouts, eyes darting between the stopwatch and their rapid approach. A bead of sweat tickles Dan’s temple, but is pushed back by a gust of warm wind and Phil’s huffing breaths are gaining on him just fast enough to make Dan nervous. He shifts up one more time as he stands to push his bike just that little bit faster.

He’s so close to beating Phil for the first time in his life and he just has to push… a bit… harder.

Martyn whoops as they pass him. Dan breaks almost immediately while Phil coasts down the pavement, the soles of his shoes scraping as he lets his momentum slow him enough to turn.

“Who won?” He turns his top half back toward Martyn who is grinning at his stopwatch as Phil makes his leisurely way toward them both. Now that he’s not moving, sweat prickles on Dan’s forehead and he wipes it back into his fluffy fringe.

“And winning by a nose with a time of three minutes and fifty-two seconds is…” Martyn mimes a drum roll in the empty air, “Daniel James Howell! A personal best and the new record time!”

Dan whoops and jumps on his bike seat, his chest swelling with pride and a smile pushing its way across his face as he looks at Phil’s scowl (which is a very poor attempt to hide his own smile.) Phil sighs, feigning exasperation at Dan’s victory dance.

“Alright then, Howell,” Phil rolls his eyes and gently pokes at his dimpled cheek, “Well done.”

Dan beams at the praise.

“Congrats on the win, Dan. We’ll make an athlete out of you yet.” Martyn reaches over to ruffle his hair. “Let me get my bike and we can ride down to the bridge.” He rushes off toward the shed where they store their bikes and assorted gathering of cool sticks and rocks.

Last year Phil had tried to keep a toad in a tupperware tub with holes poked in the lid in the loft where they had gathered for secret meetings. They had discussed everything from how to overthrow the evil lords of the lands (their parents) or plot their way through the swamplands (the pumpkin patch) to which breakfast foods were the best. They had been called inside for the night right after Prince Ribert was captured, so Martyn had made the executive decision that he would be fine without a habitat until the morning. As it was starting to get too dark to gather materials, and Martyn made this declaration with all the confidence of an older sibling, Phil and Dan had readily agreed. After one night without access to water, the toad had turned hard as a rock.

Dan is contemplating the rock-like toad that still holds a place of honour on the stool that they had made into a shrine for him when Phil turns to him.

“Want to practice riding with no handlebars?” Dan’s stabilisers had been taken off at the end of last summer, but he isn’t shaky when pushing off anymore, so he figures he is up for the challenge. He nods and turns his bike around so he is facing the same direction as Phil. “The trick to it is to get going really fast before letting go. I’ll show you.”

They push off and pick up speed. Once Dan has caught up, Phil looks over at him before letting his hands fall to his sides and leaning just a bit to one side, then the other so he is drifting from Dan’s side with an encouraging smile.

Dan tries lifting his hands off the bars, but feels unsteady, so he is only able to manage a second without his hands once or twice before he gives up with a frustrated huff. Phil is still smiling.

“Keep practicing and you’ll get it,” he put one hand back on his handlebars, “Maybe try just taking one at a time off for now so you get used to the feeling.” Dan does, though he goes back to two hands as they turn around at his postbox. Once they get up to speed again, Phil reaches out his left hand and Dan takes it with a smile as they ride back toward the line of trees where Martyn waits.

Martyn has mounted and already started cycling as they catch up with him.

“To the bridge!” Martyn proclaims with a flourish and they are off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	2. Autumn 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan: 12  
> Phil: 16

Phil looks up at the clock and chokes back a swear. He’s missed the bus home… again. When he set up his class schedule to have a free period at the end of the day and convinced the art teacher to lend him a key for the term,he thought he might actually be able to complete his assignments on time (he was notorious for being constantly behind because of his tendency to think up big artistic concepts, then meticulously fixate on details.) Turns out this concept is great in theory, but in practice it just means he has spent a lot of evenings in the art room, watching the sports teams out the windows and fiddling with scissors to make the shapes of sunflower petals out of coloured paper.

Okay, well… that’s fine. He just has a couple of hours to work more, then he can ride home with Dan and Martyn after they get out of cross country practice.

Phil sighs and picks up the dark green paper to start cutting out the veins of his leaves. After a few minutes he sees the team run by the window, headed by Martyn’s lanky form. Dan’s curly mop appears a few minutes after the last of the stragglers pass. He stops in front of the window, red faced and curly haired and puffing with his hands on his knees.

Phil watches as he sinks to the grass and lies down, blinking against the mist falling from the sky. He puffs a little longer before fisting his curls between his fingers and curling in on himself and shuddering. Phil drops his scissors and is out of the doors and running toward him before he realises he’d stood up.

“Dan, are you alright?” he shouts across the remaining space as he jogs toward him. At the sound of Phil’s voice, Dan shoots up and wipes furiously at his cheeks.

“Phil? What are you still here for?” Dan says, attempting to position his fringe over his forehead with a shake before pushing it to the side while avoiding Phil’s eyes.

“Oh, yeah, well,” he huffs a laugh and shifts his weight between his feet.

“You lost track of time and missed the bus again, didn’t you?” Dan’s eyes finally lift and his dimples make an appearance despite the flat line of his mouth.

“Yeah, well,” it’s not like he can deny it, “your mum.” Dan snorts, then looks around, his face dropping when he spots the disappearing figures making their way around the edge of the building.

“How exactly am I meant to keep up with those stick boys when I’m… fucking…” Dan gestures at his entire body.

“You’re just raring up for a massive growth spurt, Danny,” Phil reaches down to ruffle his hair, but Dan smacks his hand away.

“Great, I'll tell that to Tim next time he shoves me for being short and soft and girly,” Dan snorts, glaring into the distance.

“Oi, do I need to beat someone up?” Phil scrunches his face up and raises his hands in front of his face, “They don’t call me fast-fist-Philly for no reason.” He mimes a couple of jabs and makes karate noises as he dances around Dan with some probably impressive footwork (based on the grin dimpling Dan’s cheeks.) He uses his fists to push at Dan’s shoulders and arms until Dan raises his fists as well and starts pushing back.

It’s not a terribly fair fight as Dan has been exerting himself and is about a foot shorter, but Phil is at a disadvantage in that he hasn’t fully mastered the use of his gangly limbs yet, so Dan is able to jump through his defenses and land a soft jab every now and again. Like a corgi herding a baby giraffe.

But what Phil lacks in coordination, he makes up for in length, so he eventually gets his arms around Dan and pulls him into a big old bear hug that Dan readily reciprocates. Phil rests his chin on Dan’s head and squeezes a bit before letting go, then shoving Dan in the direction of his teammates.

“Now get those little legs moving! You’re our only hope!” Dan rolls his eyes, but starts jogging anyway, “I’ll wave at you from inside when you make it back around again!”

Dan waves without looking back and Phil makes his way back into the art room to continue in his quest to craft the perfect sunflower still life.

True to his word, he dutifully keeps his eye out for Dan and waves at him every time he passes. The first few times Dan waves back with a big goofy grin on his face. The longer he runs, the more sluggish his waves get until the last couple of times around he looks too out of breath to lift his hand. When Dan starts looking resigned, Phil decides to up the ante.

When he sees the group pass the window, he stands up and peeks just over the ledge of the window, hopefully hidden, but able to see Dan's approach. When Dan looks over, he frowns when Phil is missing from his bench… then Phil pops up and pulls the most ridiculous faces he can and when he increases his eyes, Dan is doubled over and wiping his cheeks again. He gives Phil two thumbs up, then shakes his head as he sets off for another round with a smile back on his face.

After a longer than normal period of no runners passing by the window, Phil gets lost in the pile of paper bits and repetitive action of cutting the curves of leaves and petals. He yelps when the door opens, but sighs in relief when Dan’s wet curls poke out.

“You almost done?”

“Yeah,” Phil starts piling his assortment of usable paper on top of the black background, placing it in his storage space, then sweeping the bits and bobs he can’t use into the bin, “Alright, now we can go.”

He slings his bag over a shoulder and locks up. They make their way toward the bus stop in companionable silence until Dan speaks up.

“Thanks for-” he clears his throat, “Thanks for coming out and checking up on me.” Phil smiles.

“Of course.”

“Why do you and Mar keep putting up with me?”

“Putting up with you?”

“Yeah, like… you’re always letting me tag along and while I appreciate it, I know Adrian is a constant thorn in my side and the age gap is about the same there, so-”

“We don’t ‘put up with you,’ Dan,” Phil shakes his head with a smile, “Sure you’re younger than us, but you always… see things that Mar and I miss. Like you made us stop our bikes to look at a pretty flower so many times when we were younger and, yeah, maybe it seemed like we were annoyed at that, but it was always an exceptionally pretty flower and I know Mum appreciated the wildflower bouquets we always brought home when you came on a ride with us.”

“I guess.” Dan’s cheeks were red and maybe that was the cool breeze or leftover blood flow from running, but Phil had a feeling Dan was embarrassed and he couldn’t let that stand. He slung an arm over Dan’s shoulders and pulled him in, glad that Dan’s arm made its way around his hips.

“You’re a pretty ace fella, Dan,” Phil said, “and sure you’re not the best runner on the team-” Dan snorted, “but you’re able to run for longer than me.”

“That’s really not saying much, Phil,” Dan poked at Phil’s side with the hand wrapped around him, causing Phil to giggle and pull away, “You get out of breath walking down a hill.”

“Steep inclines are not my friend,” Phil pouted. Dan smiled up at him, then ran his shoulder into Phil’s side.

“You’re pretty ace yourself,” Dan’s northern was pretty spot on, but Phil was required by law to act offended, so he fluttered a hand to his chest and huffed as he picked up speed. “Careful, Philly, you might pull something moving at that speed.” Phil rounded on him and Dan cackled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. I'm hungry for your words.


	3. Winter 2009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan: 18  
> Phil: 22

Dan slams the front door on the sound of shouting. He raises his arms over his head then bends down to touch his toes (so he can say he stretched before his run) then gets going at a brisk trot. Before he makes it halfway down his driveway to the road, he’s regretting leaving in such a huff because now he’s cold and his nipples are probably going to freeze off before he makes it to the Lester’s, but there’s no way in hell he’s going to head back at this point. Life is suffering and this is just how he’s going to suffer today. Better this than suffering a single second more of his parents’ bullshit. 

So maybe he should have accepted that running scholarship instead of deferring for a year. Maybe he shouldn’t have broken up with his girlfriend because he ‘didn’t want to hold her back when she was at uni’ or whatever bullshit he spouted in her direction. Maybe he shouldn’t be running in the snow in shoes that are ‘breathable,’ which in this case means his socks are already wet. Maybe he should have put a jacket on instead of just a thermal that was thin after so many rounds through the wash. At least he’d thrown on leggings under his shorts, so he probably won’t get windburn on his thighs… again. 

He makes it to the familiar line of trees between the Howell and Lester properties, but he just feels like he’s barely warmed up, so he uses their postbox to actually stretch, then jogs on. When he starts feeling his pace naturally slow, he alternates sprints and jogs between utility poles until he thinks he’s starting to tire. Halfway back his second wind hits and he sprints past ten utility poles.

“Howell makes it past the finish line ahead of the crowd and, what’s this? He’s running straight for his best friend, and rumoured lover, Philip Lester,” Dan pants as he jogs toward the tiny speck that is the Lester residence, “Of course that’s just the wishful thinking of a sad twink, but a twink can dream and Phil is getting back from Uni for Christmas in the near future, so maybe some hot chocolate and cuddles could happen.” 

He goes back to timing his breaths with his steps in an attempt to calm his heart. In- one, two, three, out- one, two, three. In- one, two, three, four, out- one, two, three, four and repeat. As he approaches the Lester house, their door opens and a heavily bundled figure rushes down the stairs (as quickly as he can without falling on his bum, that is) then he’s running toward Dan and some primitive part of Dan screams that he should run faster cause there’s a big red beast about to maul him. 

Phil’s got on a matching red bobble hat and the bobble bounces and flops around as he navigates the uneven ground and slippery snow. He stops in front of Dan and just smiles at him for a second before pulling him into a hug.

“Ew! Phiiiil!” Dan complains, halfheartedly attempting to pry the koala hold loose, “I’m all sweaty!”

“You are and I missed my sweaty boy,” Phil pushes Dan away, but keeps a hold of his shoulders, looking all over his face, “I’m not sure I’ll ever get over you being as tall as me. Where did the chubby-cheeked cherub of the past go? Who is this long lean running machine?” Dan rolls his eyes, but knows he’s failed at looking annoyed when Phil pokes his cheek (the surest way to know that his dimples have made themselves known.) 

A shiver sneaks up on Dan and he’s suddenly very aware of how cold his arms feel. Sweating then standing still when it’s cold and a bit windy was possibly not the best idea, but he really doesn’t want to go home right now. Who knows how many plates have been broken in his absence. But he needs to shower and get clean (preferably warm) clothes on. He looks past the line of barren trees and snowy wasteland at his parents’ house and shivers again. 

He wraps his arms around himself, then steels himself before looking back at Phil, planning to say he’ll be back over once he’s changed, but is stopped by Phil’s concerned eyes and tilted head. The words catch in Dan’s throat and he just ends up looking at the ground and shifting on numbing feet. 

“Hey,” Phil says. Dan looks up to see Phil smiling kindly at him, “You wanna shower at our place? I’ve got some really comfy clothes and mum’s made hot chocolate that’ll warm you right up.” Dan’s not sure what he did to deserve such a great friend, but he gladly accepts and Phil wraps an arm around his shoulders as they follow his footprints in the snow back up to the front door. 

“Mum!” Phil yells once they’ve started stomping the snow off their shoes. Phil removes his coat as he yells again, “Best make up an extra cup of your famous hot chocolate! Dan’s here!” There’s sounds of scuffling in the kitchen then Kathryn Lester, legendary mum and verified saint walks into sight and she’s beaming at Dan. 

“Children,” she opens her arms for Dan and, while Dan would love nothing more than to fold and give Kath the biggest hug, he really is very sweaty, especially now that he’s inside a warm house. 

“Do you mind if I borrow your shower before I accept that invitation?” Kath’s arms drop, but her smile remains just as bright.

“Of course, child. I’ll just get you a mug ready for when you’ve freshened up.” She gestures toward the stairs and heads back into the kitchen. 

Phil leads the way up the stairs and gestures toward the bathroom with a, “I’ll get you a fresh towel and some clothes, so leave the door unlocked. Don’t worry, I’ll knock before entering and be back out before you know it.” 

Fantasies of Phil accidentally walking in on a very naked Dan explode in his head, complete with warm water running over Phil’s lips and collecting on his eyelashes when he joins Dan in the shower- 

“Yeah, sure. Thanks, mate,” Dan disappears into the bathroom and takes a deep breath instead of locking the door. He turns the water on full heat, then strips out of his cold wet clothes and appreciates the steam thawing his lungs and just starting to fog the mirror. He adjusts the heat, then steps under the stream. If a moan escapes him when the water runs over his scalp and down his shoulders, then that’s his own damn business. A knock interrupts his enjoyment of the hot water. 

“You still naked?” Phil’s muffled voice calls out.

“Yeah, but you won’t see much through the door,” Dan says, but then looks at the semi-fogged glass and covers himself just in case, “probably.” 

Phil giggles as he comes in and sets a towel and clean clothes on the sink. “You need anything else?” For you to join me.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks.” Goddammit, brain! Shut the fuck up!

“Alright, well you know where everything is, so have fun!” Dan snorts.

“Okay, Phil. I’ll have the funnest shower to have ever been showered.” Phil giggles again as he exits the bathroom. 

^_^

As soon as he’s clean and dressed, he makes his way downstairs and takes Kath up on that previously offered hug. Nigel’s working on an oil painting of the snow-covered pumpkin patch outside the kitchen window that would put Bob Ross’s happy trees to shame. He only gets a moment to appreciate the artistry before Phil is shoving a hot chocolate in his hands.

“We’re gonna go hang out in my room,” Phil says.

“Alright, but don’t spend too long holed up there,” Kath gives Phil the look, “I know you missed Dan this last term, but I missed you so you have to set aside a bit of your time for me.” Phil walks over to her and places an unprompted kiss on her cheek.

“Of course, mum.” 

“Have fun, boys!” 

“Thanks, Kath!” 

They settle on Phil’s bed and Phil shows off the videos he made in a filming class. They’re honestly not that great, but the concepts are solid and creative. Phil won’t be winning any oscars, but he looks like he could give some killer editing tips if Dan wasn’t too busy running away from his problems to make videos. 

As interesting as the plot is, Dan keeps getting distracted by how soft Phil’s pyjama bottoms look. Like… they might be cotton, but they almost look like they could be fleece, but it would totally be weird to like… stroke your friend’s thigh just to determine if their pyjamas are as soft as they look… right? Yeah. That would definitely be weird and Dan really shouldn’t do that. 

Dan does it. Then closes his eyes and hums cause he was right: they’re really fucking soft. Then he feels Phil’s thigh flex under his fingers and he opens his eyes to see Phil looking at him with his lips parted and eyes unblinking. Dan’s gay monkey brain can’t decide whether he should meet that intense stare or look at the source of the gentle puffs of air across his face, so he switches back and forth several times. 

Then he remembers he’s still got his fingers tracing over Phil’s thigh and, fuck it, he’s already there and Phil isn’t looking remotely opposed, so Dan starts tracing higher and higher until his fingers reach Phil’s neck and his eyes fall to the skin he’s exploring. God, he wants to put his mouth on Phil’s neck. Fuck. But also, like… what if Phil isn’t actually into this? He looks back into Phil’s eyes as his fingers make their way into Phil’s hair. He pulls gently and leans forward into the length of his neck there, stopping to breathe. 

“Is this okay?” he whispers into Phil’s skin. Phil shivers and shifts to angle his body more toward Dan.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this cliffhanger make you want to throw things? Do you desire the smut it promises? Well now you can read that smut! It can be found posted as Part 2 of the Pumpkin Paradise series (or go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585083))!!!!!


	4. Spring 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan: 24  
> Phil: 29

Phil stretches back up from his crouch next to the plant he’s just placed in the ground. The sun is starting to melt the clouds from the sky, but he and Dan have been having early morning meetings with the contractors and Phil likes to get his hands in the dirt before the chaos of the day starts. 

“Babe!” Dan yells from their back porch, “Tim’s here!” 

“Do I have time to finish the tomatoes?” Phil asks, looking at the row of seedlings sitting next to the holes in the ground that will be their homes for the season.

“Not unless you want me to be in charge of the project?” Phil can hear Dan’s smirk before he turns to send him a glare. Dan laughs, “Alright, alright, but hurry up. We’re gonna do some actual measuring today and the city’s sending someone out later to mark where utilities are.” Phil sighs dramatically, but starts walking toward the shed with his bucket of gardening tools and places it just inside the door. He’ll need it again when they start preparing the patch later today, so there’s no sense in unloading the bucket’s contents. 

He’s smiling as he makes his way back past the garden to the stretch of land that they have cleared for construction. It’s been a concept bouncing around in the back of Phil’s mind since the Lesters unofficially adopted Dan. It started forming into a concrete idea after Dan had unofficially moved into Phil’s room (he was officially living in Martyn’s old room, but Kath and Nigel weren’t fooled by the constantly tidy showroom with some of Dan’s knicknacks in it.) 

As soon as he’d shared the idea with Dan, the boy had started sketching out plans. He actually got a degree in architecture specifically so he could design this building (he’s designed other buildings as well and he has three designs in giant folders that he’s donating for various charities to use free of charge.) But this…. This is their project. Their shelter. The home they’re building to help kids like Dan whose families don’t accept them. With enough space to house them and teach them and show them that love doesn’t have to be conditional. 

With his parents’ blessing, they have started on the paperwork and now the beautiful building Dan has designed is being plotted out and… Phil is just so excited. 

Martyn and Cornelia make the drive from London for their annual family planting of the patch. Dan fetches Kath and Nigel from inside as Martyn drives the UTV, toting Phil and a cart of compost to the plowed section of land behind the house where Cornelia is waiting with the bucket of tools and several shovels. The three of them get started, shovelling the compost into mounds five feet apart with ten feet between rows. 

“Mind if I help out?” Phil wipes his brow with a dirt-blackened hand and looks up to see Tim approaching with Dan, Phil’s parents not far behind. 

“Sure, why not?” Phil shrugs.

“I already told him we could always use an extra pair of hands,” Dan says with a smile, then turns to Tim, “Kath makes a mean lemonade if you want to hang around for that after.”

Tim smiles and hops in with a shovel. Cornelia mans the UTV, pulling the compost down the rows as Phil, Martyn, and Tim shovel it out. Dan, Kath, and Nigel follow behind with the bag of seeds and place five in each mound. A few hours and several trips for more compost later and the patch has been planted. 

Martyn helps Phil set up the irrigation system and by the time they’ve finished, Dan is almost done grilling and everyone is sipping Kath’s homemade lemonade on the back patio. It’s an idyllic scene that comforts Phil’s heart and makes the efforts of the day worth it. 

“Lemonade for the sweaty boys?” Dan calls out as said boys make their way toward him. 

“Yes, please,” Martyn says. Phil just groans as he plops into a lawn chair under the shade of their roofed pergola. He lets his eyes close as the muscles in his back ache into relaxation. 

“How’s the family, Tim?” Dan asks. Phil opens his eyes in time to see Tim’s face light up.

“Well, Richard and I just got custody of my sister’s kids,” Tim says with a grin, “You know, the one who’s in rehab with her boyfriend?”

“Amanda,” Nigel says. Tim nods.

“How old are they getting to be now?” Kath asks.

“Amelia is six and Andrew is four.”

“The poor dears,” Kath shakes her head, “How are they holding up?”

“Well, they were already living with us before this mess started, so it’s not a huge change for them. We’re just officially their parents now.” 

“And how’s that city boy of yours adjusting to small town living?” Dan’s smirk is audible and Phil can’t help but smile at the memory of Richard’s dubious expression every time he encounters a new bit of nature. Speaking of--

“Do you remember the look on Richard’s face when we brought home the day’s catch for the fish fry?” Phil’s eyes are fully open and he can feel a smile cracking his face in half. Dan throws his head back and cackles. Kath and Nigel trade a confused look.

“He practically ran inside when Dan started cleaning the fish,” Tim chuckles, “It was a mistake introducing him to you two. I think you traumatised him.” 

“I think he was expecting butter poached salmon not pan fried carp,” Phil muses.

“Can you really blame him? I mentioned that Dan was an architect and he assumed you were cultured,” Tim says, rolling his eyes.

Phil snorts at the same time as Dan (who has the audacity to look offended in Phil’s direction). 

“I can be cultured,” Dan squeaks whilst transferring brats from the grill to a tray. Everyone, literally everyone, goes quiet and raises their eyebrows at him. Dan lifts his chin and waves a bratwurst in their general direction, “I’ll have you know I’ve been to some very fancy shindigs and I even snagged myself a trophy husband.” Phil chokes on his own spit with how quickly he inhales to defend himself, so he ends up coughing as everyone else laughs. He’s just able to clear his throat and get a few words out.

“Firstly, babe. Stop waving your sausage in my face like that. My parents are here.” Dan guffawed, his entire face going red and yeah, maybe Phil didn’t mean for it to sound that bad, but he’d already said the thing, no reason to regret the thing he said. Moving on, “Secondly: in order for one to be a trophy spouse, their accomplished other half has to, as the kids say, put a ring on it.” 

Dan’s blushing cheeks never really fade over the course of lunch. He blames standing over the heat of the grill, then the sunburn that was causing whispers of tiny freckles to spread across his nose and cheeks

After lunch, Phil manages to finish planting his seedlings before dinner. He takes a moment to breathe and admire his little garden, then shifts his gaze to the mounded field that looks barren, but will be full of children and their parents come Autumn. 

Dan has turned on the fairy lights strung across the pergola’s rafters and let down the mosquito nets, which are more of a deterrent against moths than anything else. The sky is painted orange and pink and a light breeze flutters the luminesced fabric around the table where Dan is setting out plates and platters of delicious smelling food. Phil hums in appreciation as the savoury scents intensify with his proximity. 

“Go wash your hands, then we can dig in,” Dan says without looking up from where he’s setting up… just two plates? Phil’s brows furrow.

“Are Mum and Dad not joining us?” Phil asks as he sweeps back the netting and enters the bug-free zone.

“They gave us leave to have an informal date night,” Dan pauses and acquiesces to Phil’s silent request for a peck on the lips. Dan strikes a match and lights the candles he set out on either side of their meal.

“It smells delicious, love,” Phil sighs, placing his lips to Dan’s temple before popping inside to scrub the dirt out from under his fingernails. 

Dinner tastes just as good as it smells and, after a not-so-quick shower, they change into their comfiest clothes and snuggle on the loveseat on the patio. They sip white wine in silence, watching the stars dot their way across the sky. The glow of the fairy lights softens Dan’s features and Phil’s chest overflows with affection for him. This beautiful whirlwind of a man who saw Phil’s sky high ideas and found a way to ground them in reality. 

Phil presses his lips to Dan’s temple, who sighs into the extra bit of contact. 

“I love you,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the character NoFace from Spirited Away? 
> 
> That's me... but my sustenance is comments. FEED ME.


	5. Summer 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan: 32  
> Phil: 36

Dan groans as his mind wakes up before his alarm. The summer sun is shining through sheer curtains (a bit grey, but his internal clock is set to freak the fuck out when he sleeps past daybreak) and now he just has to force his body to move and get the day started.

Getting up can be the hardest part of the day. Wrangling thirteen plus kids and a pre-coffee Phil into presentable states the morning after a day full of hard work (just so they can do a shitload of work again) and a constant stream of activities is a difficult chore that Dan doesn’t always feel up to.

He used to try to take it all on, claiming the household as his domain and leaving Phil to take care of the patch and the garden. He would kill himself every day making breakfast, cleaning, working, making dinner, cleaning, doing laundry, overseeing schoolwork, tidying up and working some more until he collapsed at the end of it, too exhausted to snap at Phil for the stupid things that were never really his fault. His whole life used to revolve around the kids, and of course it still does, but now he knows that he can trust the kids to care for themselves and each other as well.

But the most important thing he had to learn was that he could depend on Phil. He just had to ask for Phil’s help and that beautiful man would jump right in and make things happen. Sure, that usually meant messily made breakfasts or splashes of fingerpaint on the wall, but messes can be cleaned up and walls can be repainted (though he’s grown to love the permanent stains that result from Phil’s time caring for the kids by himself).

When it all gets to be too much, he confiscates all electronic devices and shoves the kids outside. Phil has become the master of delegating chores and he’s taught Dan through example how to empower the kids they’ve taken in. The kids may not make the perfect Sunday roast, but they can usually manage scrambled eggs or spaghetti. And when the kids need help Dan and Phil can't provide, they’ve got a legion of adults on their team to help out.

They’ve set up a network, worked out all the details and made a watertight case for the care they provide. They’re partnered with the Trevor Project and they work with the government to take in long term foster kids who are LGBT+ (don’t even ask about the amount of time and paperwork that went into that… those were some of the longest days Dan has ever had and there were so many people with opinions based on prejudice involved that… he just doesn’t talk about those times anymore). There are always road bumps, but aside from the issues that arise from bigoted parents or kids with particularly intense PTSD, they have their house in order and the kids are all right.

Dan rolls over, searching the space next to him blindly for any sign of life. His hand lands on a shoulder, but it’s much, much smaller than the one he’s used to waking up next to. He opens his eyes to see dark skin and a silk scarf tied over braided locks. Eyes so brown they’re almost black look back at him tentatively, hesitation and a bit of fear creasing their eyebrows together.

“Hey, Micah,” Dan smiles sleepily and rolls onto his back to stretch. When he looks back Micah is still curled up on their side, but all it takes is Dan extending his arm toward them and they shuffle over and snuggle into his chest.

“Phil said it was alright for me to stay after he got up to make breakfast?” Micah is one of the newest members of Dan and Phil’s family, so they still don’t know how to accept being cared for (and cared about) by these relative strangers.

“Of course, love,” Dan says, squeezing them to his chest for a second. He lets his eyes fall shut for a bit and he probably falls back to sleep because next thing he knows, Micah’s warmth is gone and the smell of coffee and syrup are pulling him toward consciousness.

"Daaa-aaaaan," Laurent's familiar voice lilts from the hallway. Dan rolls over and forces his eyes open as Laurent peeks his head into the doorway, "get up, Michelle and Phil have destroyed the kitchen again. Also, my first match is after school today. You signed up to bring snacks." Dan groans dramatically and rolls until he's sliding onto the floor.

"Five more minutes," his cocoon of warmth is so comfy and, yes, the floor is less comfortable than the bed, but getting up is a process and this is part of today's process apparently.

"Hey," the sound of Laurent's feet patting toward him is the only warning before Dan feels the solid weight of him plop unceremoniously onto his back, pushing all the air from his lungs in a huff, "get up, old man. I expect some homemade healthy shit for snacks, not that last-second, shop-bought stuff Phil pulled last year." Laurent bounces on him a few times before standing and walking out the door. His laugh tinkles when he looks back and sees Dan's glare.

"You're lucky I'm such a proficient housewife!" Dan shouts after him.

"Says the man who let his husband wreck the kitchen instead of getting up!"

"Hey!" Phil's voice carries faintly from the kitchen, "I didn't make that big of a- oh… yeah, I guess you're right."

Dan forces himself off the floor and stretches, making an obscenely loud noise as his muscles spasms and his joints crack.

“Are you gonna see us off today or are you gonna continue being a lazy motherfucker?” Leah says from where she’s leaning against the doorway. Dan responds with his most attractive face and a middle finger. “Real mature, Dan.”

“You’re one to talk,” Dan says, opening his wardrobe to pick out a clean shirt for the day. He grabs the first one he gets his hands on and pulls it from the hanger.

“I’m fifteen. I’m supposed to be immature,” she says, eyes rolling their way into the next century, “You're fifty-three, you should know better.” Dan squeaks and tosses the shirt in his hands at her.

“I’m thirty-two!” Dan shrieks, then sputters as his shirt makes contact with his face. Her aim is frustratingly good (she’s the best pitcher on her school team and Dan is so proud of her, but also kinda wishes she were less accurate when he’s trying to be offended). “I’m practically a fetus!” Leah raises an eyebrow, then pushes off the doorframe and heads down the hall.

“Just put your shirt on and come downstairs,” she yells over her shoulder. Dan pulls on his shirt with a smile on his face and follows her toward the kitchen… which is an absolute tip. There’s flour all over the island, watery batter dripping onto the countertop from a mostly empty bowl and the stove is covered in drips as well. Dan steps into the chaos and immediately feels the grit of sugar under his bare feet. He sighs in exasperation and Phil looks up at the sound. He has the good sense to look sheepish (which is enhanced by the flour spread across his forehead, spot of batter on the tip of his nose, and smears of chocolate on his lips, despite the pile of pancake’s total lack of chocolate chips in them).

Dan shakes his head and chuckles as he makes up a plate for himself. He joins the gaggle of teens and preteens around the massive table. The chorus of excited chatter washes over him until the shuffle out of the door starts. Chairs scrape and shoes squeak and crunch against tiles and plates clink into the sink.

“Be good at school, kids!” Dan says.

“And have fun!” Phil adds.

“Don’t forget-” Laurent starts.

“Football match. Healthy snacks. Homemade. Got it.” Laurent smiles and herds Micah out the door, closing it behind him. Then silence. Dan sighs and keeps leisurely nibbling at bites of pancake.

“So,” Phil says as he sits across from Dan with his own pile of syrupy pancakes, placing two cups of coffee between them next to the cream and sugar, “what’s on the roster for you today?” Dan looks at the actual love of his life with his messy face and floury handprints on his shirt and goddamit if he isn’t the cutest fucking thing.

“Well, at some point I’ll need to clean the kitchen,” Dan says, looking pointedly at the ruined counters then back at Phil who has the decency to look sheepish… though it’s undercut by the grin he’s trying to conceal by hanging his head. Dan smiles with an exasperated sigh, then takes another bite of pancake.

“They’re good though, yeah?” Phil looks at Dan through his eyelashes with a smile that makes Dan’s heart do funny sputtery things and honestly, how can he be expected to be upset when Phil wrangled the kids and made them food so Dan could have a bit of a lie in?

“Yes, babe,” Dan smiles back, “They’re good-ass pancakes.”

“Ass pancakes.”

“Shut the fuck up.” And they’re giggling through mouthfuls of syrupy goodness.

Dan makes granola seed biscuits and cleans the kitchen while Phil loads their first pumpkin crop into the bed of their truck and tends the garden. When he comes back in dirt has joined the flour and batter on his person, but Dan still kisses him on his way to the shower. Then kisses him again when he’s clean.

Dan drives their old truck to Laurent's match with the Tupperware of biscuits between them (their clasped hands settled on top) and the bed full of pumpkins. After, they meet the kids at the nursing home. Their not-so-little family spends their afternoon helping the residents carve pumpkins (the kids and elders start chanting at one point in an effort to make Phil try the stringy innards. They succeed and the face Phil makes at the texture is priceless). Dan is even allowed to invade the facility's kitchens to bake the pumpkin seeds with the more physically and mentally able residents.

By the time he's snuggled onto Phil's chest for the night he's properly exhausted, but incredibly pleased with another day in his wonderful life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmbaby can't you see
> 
> I'm fallin...
> 
> Someone like you...
> 
> Should leave a comment!


End file.
